Missing Body
by Kamijo
Summary: Seven Little Monsters" - Seven loses his body to a game of checkers so his brother Three decides to help him find it - with the help of his brothers and sisters will he be able to find his body before dinner? read and find out! :)
1. Help!

"Help!" A voice called out. It was a sunny day, bright, warm and fun. But not all of the Seven little monsters that lived on #1234567 chestnut street where having so much fun. "Help!" Called the voice again, the door that lead to the monsters room opened and a green monster poked his head in. "Hello?" He asked. "Four!" said the voice, "Help me!" Four came in and looked around. "Right here, Four!" said the voice. "Huh?" Four said looking down at his feet. "Oh! There you are, Seven." He said. "Where's your body?" he asked. Seven's tipped head looked up sideways from the ground at four. "I don't know Four. He just isn't here." "Well I can see that." Four said bending down and picking up the head. "Thank you Four." Seven said "Yeah." Four answered as he headed downstairs to the Kitchen with Seven's head. 


	2. Eating

In the Kitchen all the Monsters where eating lunch at a big round table. Sitting around the table there was One and Two, Three, Five and Six. Four put Seven's head on the table. Four sat next to five and began to eat his banana-turnip stew just as quickly as the rest. Seven looked at the bowl in front of him and sighed. Three looked up from his meal and with full cheeks said, "Aren't you going to eat, Seven?" One swallowed and looked across the table to Seven. "Where's your body, Seven?" Two put down his spoon and looked at Three. "He can't eat without his body." He told Three. Three smiled at Two. "I know that," He paused, " I was just seeing if you did." Two rolled his eyes and looked at seven. "Yes, Seven, Where's your body?" Seven took a breath. "I don't know. we were playing checkers and I won." "Yeah, so?" Said Four. Seven frowned, "My body's a sore loser and ran off." "Ah-Ha!" Three shouted standing up, knocking his bowl over. The monsters looked at him shocked. "What is it, Three?" Said Six, taking her hand's away from her ears. "His body is gone!" Three said with pride. Two looked at Three, "We know that already ..." Three smiled, running to the other side of the table. "So let's find you body!"  
  
Three picked up Seven's head. "I'm done eating mom! I'm going outside with Seven!" He said as he left the room with Seven. The Monsters looked at each other with wide eyes, then to their bowls and quickly choked down their food. Then they raced outside to catch up with Three. 


	3. Searching

"Good. Everyone's here!" Said Three, setting the head on a barrel. "You're going to help get Seven's body back with me." "Uhhhh ..." All the monsters replied. "Good, alright. One and Two look upstairs in our room. Four and Five look out here in the yard and Six and I will look around the house." Six picked up Seven and stepped beside Three. "We'll meet here at Dinner time, Okay?"  
  
"Yup!" Said one.  
  
"Sure." Said Two  
  
"You bet." Said Four  
  
"Yeah!" said Five.  
  
Six smiled and nodded her head. "Alright!" Said Three as the pairs of monsters headed off.  
  
Upstairs in the monsters room, One and Two stood. "There's the checker board." One pointed at a board on the ground. Red and black checkers flung about the floor. "Well, I guess we should start." Said One. "Sure, One." Said Two, who got on the ground and looked under the beds. "Not under the beds, One!" One opened a dresser drawers. "Not in the drawers either." She sighed.  
  
outside Four and five called for seven's body, "SEVEN!" called Four. "SEEEVEN!" Called Five as he looked under a rock in the yard. "Not in the sandbox!" said Four. "Or tree!" Said Five looking up into a tree.  
  
"He couldn't have gotten far without his head." said Four. There was a pause. "SEVEN!!" They began again.  
  
Three, slowly creaked a door open and looked inside. He saw a toilet, a sink, and a tub. He saw an empty bathroom. "The cost is clear, Six." He said opening the door all the way. Six, Three and Seven went in. "Eeewww." Said Six, lifting the toilet lid, "Not here!" she said, letting the lid slam shut. Three was looking in the bathtub, "Blast! Your right!" said Three...Three stopped. And putting one hand on his chin and the other on his hip, "Hmmmmm...We've looked everywhere!" He said. "mmm-hm!" nodded Six. "In the attic, mom's room and the kitchen!" said Six. "Don't worry Seven, we'll get your body back!" A small smile lit Seven's face. "Argh! No we won't! It's useless!" Three said frustrated. Seven frowned again. "But still don't worry." said Three. "What's that suppose to mean?" asked Seven. "It means we won't find your body, we'll just get you a new one!" "A new one?!" gasped Seven "But I liked my old one." "But we'll get you a better one! One with alotta buttons and shiney things! Three smiled. Seven's lip began to quiver. "Oh,no!" Said Six as she held Seven's head close to her and turned away from three then turning her head around she glared at him... "Don't worry Seven, we'll find your body." Three snorted. "Fine! But you don't know what you're missing!" 


	4. Dinner

Through out the house the sound of a large gong rang out. "Time for dinner my wonkalonkas! Come and be getting it are you now!" called mom. "Dinner- time already?" Seven said disappointed as they left to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting when Three, Six and seven came in. Six put seven's head down and began to eat her dinner. "No body still My Seven?" Mom asked as she walked across the table to Seven. "No, Mom." he frowned. Mom picked up the bowl and spoon that sat at sevens spot and offered it to him. Seven shook his head, "no thank you, Mom. I'm not hungry."  
  
"not hungry?!" how can you be, Not Hungry?!" said Four, nearly gagging on his dinner.  
  
"Four," said Mom,  
  
"...oh ,sorry." Four laughed nervously.  
  
"I miss him, Mom." said Seven.  
  
Mom frowned and sat next to Seven.  
  
"Seven do not be sad. We will be finding him," mom began.  
  
"I should have let him win!" said seven  
  
"Seven, it should not matter if you win or lose at a game with a friend- because you are friends. True friends never want to hurt feeling. I am sure that your body will be finding and that he will be sorry for making you feel so sad." Mom said, stoking Sevens hair.  
  
the Monsters were silent as they hung there heads down and pushed their plates out in front of them. "done with dinner my babushkas?"  
  
the monsters nodded silent as they scooted from there's seats to go back and find Seven's body. "Wait!" said Four, holding his hand out behind him. "Hear that?" he said in a whisper. "Click, click, click." "that's the television dial!" said Four. "The living room!!" they all said dashing into the room. 


	5. 

"Seven!" said Three. And sure enough there was Sevens body in front of the TV with a toy bear beside him. Six walked over to Seven's body and took his hand. "Come on Seven" she said guiding his body over to his head. Seven's body slumped over as One handed him his head. Seven's body gave his head a little squeeze. "We've been looking for you all day!" said Four, "ALL DAY!" said Five  
  
mom came in, "Seven, you are now seeing that fighting only makes others, as well as yourself feeling badly. And to be not fighting anymore so no longer will my Kinder-lings be worried." She said as she gave Seven a small hug.  
  
Seven lifted his head and placed him back upon his neck and swirling around the head screwed back in place.  
  
"Awe" said Six.  
  
Four groaned.  
  
One smiled  
  
Five clapped and Two wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Now that every thing's fine and dandy, lets celebrate by getting to stay up late!" Three said lifting a fist above his head.  
  
"Three-ling." Said Mom with a lowered brow.  
  
"heh-just testing," he smiled. "Nice to see you back together, Seven." Said Three and gave Seven a pat on the back.  
  
"Thank you, Three." Seven looked at his Siblings. They had all helped so much to try and find his body that he couldn't help but smiling.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without all of your help." He said, "Thank you all." He said as the Seven Little monsters trucked up to their room with their smiles, Feelings of belonging and there bodies.  
  
End 


End file.
